


Ibuki Mioda: Ibuki's Birthday Jam

by GundhamYaBoiTanaka



Series: Danganronpa Birthdays(this is gonna lead to something big) [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Happy Birthday Ibuki Mioda, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GundhamYaBoiTanaka/pseuds/GundhamYaBoiTanaka
Summary: Its Ibuki's birthday and she's gonna spend it how she wants, even if such things include a big rock show she's performing and hanging out with her friends and some kid who slipped past security.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, Ultimate Impostor/Ibuki Mioda(Past)
Series: Danganronpa Birthdays(this is gonna lead to something big) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953859
Kudos: 3





	Ibuki Mioda: Ibuki's Birthday Jam

Ibuki ran out onto the stage yelling “ARE YOU ALL READY FOR THIS?!” The cheer of an adoring crowd roared in response. She’d gotten her rockstar career back on track after the Jabberwock fiasco and restoring the world and such. Turns out people in a post apocalyptic world really liked her music, no matter how much screaming there was in it. Get her career back on its feet in a figurative sense was all thanks to Byakuya-chan, though it started awkward, since they dated once many moons ago and recently broke up after he had a bit of an identity crisis and then convinced himself he wasn’t good enough for her, which he believed no matter how much she denied it. Now, he was just her manager, but they were still good friends.

“ALL RIGHT PREPARE TO ROCK OUT TO “IT’S MY BIRTHDAY, SO I’M GONNA SPEND IT WITH ALL OF YOU”! She whipped her head to the side, looking at Byakuya-chan to ensure the amps Kazuichi had rigged up were still working, as he gave them the space(an abandoned lot where Kazuichi’s house/ The Souda bike shop once stood) as well as some microphones, the amps and an electric guitar Ibuki uses for every concert when he went to go work for Hajime, who started a fairly successful restaurant chain just down the street. She raised her arm up to signal she was about to play and……

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, the crowd was thoroughly blown away. Literally in some cases. Poor parents who thought this would be a nice little concert to bring their kids. It wasn’t all bad when parents brought their kids, though. One concert, she remembered afterwards, a trio of three little girls, toddled up to the stage, all holding hands, no older than four by the looks of it. The one in the middle, the tallest, with brownish green hair, started talking and talking, Ibuki found it endearing how full of energy the girl was. The girl on the left seemed to be content trying to fall asleep while the first girl gripped onto her hand, her red hair swooping back and forth underneath a pointed hat perched on her head. The last girl seemed to be a tad shy, cowering behind the girl in the middle while their hands were still interlocked, her stark white hair in two sloppily done pigtails, likely by the girl she grasped.

Either way, those were good times, but it’s time for her to pack up and go meet up with everyone at Hajime’s establishment. After all, it was Friday and that was just something the former Remnants of Despair did since reintegrating with society. Also, she was expecting a nice birthday dinner after her performance and ever since Teruteru began working at Hajime’s shop a few weeks ago and she made him swear on his chef’s honor that there would be no aphrodisiacs or anything like that in the food, she was thoroughly excited. A voice cut through her thoughts.

“Nice show.” It was a young boy, no older than 15, lounging casually on one of the boxes littering the backstage. “Ohhh, are you a fan of Ibuki’s!? Ibuki love, love, loves meeting her fans!” The boy looked up from the blue game girl she hadn’t noticed he held until now and chuckled.”Yeah, you could say I’m a fan.” He pocketed the console and extended his hand. “Konzaki Soda, nice ta meetcha.” She took it and shook it eagerly.”So, a little birdie told me you’re headed to Kamukura diner for a little birthday shindig, mind if i join ya?” Ibuki’s eyes immediately narrowed. “How does Ibuki know she can trust you?” Konzaki merely shrugged. “You can’t. Or You can. It’s really all up to you. But either way, I promise, I’m not that bad a guy.” Ibuki tapped her chin, then grabbed Konzaki’s wrist and started dragging him out of the building.”Woah! A bit of warning woulda been nice, Mo- uh, Miss Mioda.” Ibuki giggled. “Just call Ibuki Ibuki, Zaki-chan.” “If you say so. Well, either way, it’d be nice to meet your old class. I’ve heard a lot about them, especially Kazuichi Soda.” At this, Ibuki’s eyes flicked back to her teenage escort. “You know about Kazu-chan?” “News of the killing game simulations and stuff was all over, so of course.”

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the diner, the mood dashed by the mention of the killing game. The solemn mood didn’t last, though, as once they entered into the little establishment, Ibuki’s face morphed into a wide grin as all her closest friends enveloped her in a massive happy birthday hug. “Awww, guys. Ibuki’s so happy you all came.” “Hmph. As if we would miss this for all the nine circles of hell.” Gundham announced, pulling Sonia in for a kiss. The group, which blocked the view of the counter, parted to reveal a big cake, made to Ibuki’s specifications, with candles dotting it all around, 27 in total. “Ibuki’s 27 already? Feels like just a few days ago, Ibuki was 16.” “Heh, yep. You’re always gonna be our sweet little Ibuki, no matter how old ya are.” To the surprise of most, Kazuichi said that. “Awww, Kazu-chan, you’re too sweet.” Then a thought occurred to her. She whipped around and was met with only the door. “Something wrong, Ibuki?” Mahiru called. “Uh, Yeah, Ibuki’s good!” Where had he gone? He was just behind her, so where did he go?

Konzaki smiled. As much as he would’ve loved to go introduce himself, he had to make preparations and getting roped into festivities would jeopardize the mission. While he walked down the lane, though, he pulled out his phone, stashed in the pocket of his hoodie next to his game girl, and tapped a certain app. “In another news, local Danganronpa participant Rantaro Amami recently announced that he was dating fellow danganronpa participant Kaede Akamatsu since October 10th, stating “It just felt like the right time to ask her.” when asked to comment on their relationship. Sources also say that he has been recently reaching out to Tsumugi Shirogane, the mastermind of the latest season of danganronpa, who had not been seen in the public eye since team danganronpa was sued by previous participants. For more coverage on that, please check out our website at [www.ultimatenews](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://www.google.com/url?q%3Dhttp://www.ultimatenews.com%26amp;sa%3DD%26amp;ust%3D1606547782027000%26amp;usg%3DAOvVaw0bl-CoNo5sPOxxZDYSVNmB&sa=D&ust=1606547782042000&usg=AOvVaw0xeXXItZdsItXob9i8yNTa)[.com](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://www.google.com/url?q%3Dhttp://www.ultimatenews.com%26amp;sa%3DD%26amp;ust%3D1606547782028000%26amp;usg%3DAOvVaw00BZw3Y1ICaDDBH6Csm49b&sa=D&ust=1606547782042000&usg=AOvVaw29AuI1qD-3xnLYt_-3Kveg). I’m your host, Nikei Yomiuri, and this has been Ultimate News." Smiling, Konzaki turned off his phone and made his way to a bus stop. His birthday present was gonna be some help from the ultimate inventor.

**Author's Note:**

> This was rushed and shit since I tried to get it out today, but I.hope you like it. Join me December 10th for Konzaki's mission to change the world.


End file.
